indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ali Bey-Faisal
Ali Bey-Faisal was a treasure hunter and descendant of Emir Ali Bey who hoped to find his ancestor's Invincible Ruby in order to restore the Ottoman Empire. He frequently wore a fez. Biography In 1931, Ali Bey-Faisal was hired by René Belloq to steal the five Wohat Statues of mammals, in order to use them to find the Invincible Ruby. Bey-Faisal planned to double-cross Belloq and claim the ruby as his own. With two henchmen, one wearing a turban, and one with a goatee, Bey-Faisal managed to steal the set of five. After the theft of the lion figure from the Barcelona History Museum, Bey-Faisal and Belloq plotted to trick Indiana Jones into solving the puzzle of the mammal statues for them. The next night, Jones arrived in Barcelona and snuck around the museum. Bey-Faisal and his men went to the museum and tried to scare Jones off, and managed to capture Ballantine Gruber and seal him in an sarcophagus, after Gruber claimed that these were the men who had stolen the crocodile statue from Gruber's New York Museum of History. Sending his men after Jones on the fire escape, Bey-Faisal waited on the roof for his prey to come to him. After defeating the two henchmen, Jones came to the roof, where Bey-Faisal ambushed him at gunpoint. Jones lunged into him, and managed to knock Bey-Faisal off the roof, but held onto him with his whip. Bargaining for his life, Bey-Faisal admitted that he had been hired by Belloq to scare Jones, and Jones pulled him up. Bey-Faisal then hit Jones over the head with a piece of wood and escaped, claiming that one should never trust a hired gun. Jones secretly followed him back to Belloq's hotel. Bey-Faisal met with Belloq in the lobby area, allowing Jones to slip in and retrieve the missing Wohat statues from Belloq's room, and slip out. Jones had fallen for their plan. Following Jones to Ali Bey's Palace in Kenya, Bey-Faisal waited in the jungle until Jones had figured out how to arrange the five statues to open the palace door. With his gun drawn, and his two henchmen at his side, Bey-Faisal thanks Jones for his service, and explained the ruse. Jones correctly guessed that Bey-Faisal was planning to also double-cross Belloq, and Bey-Faisal revealed his true identity and intention to use the gem to rebuild the Ottoman Empire and conquer the world. As he was about to shoot Jones, Bey-Faisal was pistol-whipped by Gruber, who had also reached the site. Recovering, Bey-Faisal ordered his men into the palace to find and kill Jones and Gruber. Lighting some torches, Bey-Faisal and his two henchmen explored the ruins. When one of his men motioned that he had seen a shadow in a hat, Bey-Faisal fired at it, but it turned out to be an old skeleton. Eventually, his henchman with the beard located Jones and Gruber in a basement, and Bey-Faisal dismissed his men at gunpoint, not wanting to share the ruby with them. Sneaking up on Jones and Gruber, Bey-Faisal overheard Gruber attempting to make off with the ruby and shoot Jones, and Bey-Faisal was relieved that Gruber might do his dirty work for him. Unfortunately for them both, Jones had already pilfered Gruber's bullets. When Gruber tried to reach for the ruby, Bey-Faisal jumped in and grappled with him. Knocked down by Gruber, Bey-Faisal was unable to stop him from taking the colossal gemstone and holding it overhead. When the ruby's mystical powers caused Gruber to be turned into ash, Bey-Faisal ran forward to try to find the ruby, but Jones warned him about the ruby's power -- and the impending collapse of the building. Not willing to give up the chance to find the ruby, Bey-Faisal obsessively searched the room, and was crushed by a falling stone. Jones managed to escape from the crumbling ruins and encountered Belloq in the jungle. Belloq inquired if Bey-Faisal had gotten the ruby, and Jones responded that if he wanted to find Bey-Faisal, Belloq would be needing to dig. Appearances * Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby Category:Characters appearing in comics Category:Deceased Category:Thieves Category:Treasure Hunters